Brandon Vera vs. Reese Andy
The fight was Brandon Vera's light-heavyweight debut. It was actually Reese Andy's UFC debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Andy blocked a high kick early and then another a moment later. Andy shot in and got a double-leg against the cage. Vera stood to the clinch. Andy landed three knees to the thigh. Three body shots from Andy. Another body shot. Vera was looking for the plum. Andy landed another body shot and ate a knee to the cheek. Vera landed a knee to the body and Andy broke away. Four minutes. Andy landed an inside leg kick and then a leg kick. Vera landed a body shot switched stances and missed a high kick and spun with it. Andy landed an inside leg kick. Vera was southpaw. Andy missed an inside leg kick and spun and ate one and dropped and Vera let him up. Three twenty. Andy shot in and got stuffed by Vera and Andy broke with a nice knee to the body. Two fifty-five. Andy landed an inside leg kick. Another a moment later. Vera came in with a knee to the head and they clinched. They exchanged knees to the leg evenly for a moment, Andy started to pull ahead in the battle of knees. Working that leg over and over. Vera landed an elbow inside and was warned for hitting the back of the head. Two ten. Vera landed a knee to the nose. Vera got the very nice takedown into side control, showing great wrestling. One fifty. One twenty-five. Vera landed a big knee to the body finally. One minute remaining. Forty-five. Vera landed a good punch, Andy rolled for an armbar or something and Vera stood and Vera let him up. Andy stood slowly. Twenty-five. Andy landed a big inside leg kick. Vera missed a hgih kick. Andy took a deep breath, shot in, Vera defended, Andy on one knee, Vera on both just kinda crouching there. Andy stood and broke with a right hand and the first round ended. Vera looked pissed. The second round began and they touched gloves. Andy landed an inside leg kick and ate one a moment later. Vera switched stances and back. They clinched. Vera stuffed a takedown back to the clinch, they exchanged a big knee each to the body. Andy landed another knee to the leg. Vera got another nice takedown and he had the back there. Four minutes. Andy turtled up, Vera grabbed a hook against the cage. 'Move Reese, move, don't stay there!' Vera looked for the choke. Andy turned for half-guard basically as Rogan noted. Vera landed a good punch in under. Andy turtled up. They stood and broke. Andy seems gassed. Three ten. Vera switched stances. Andy landed a weak leg kick. A weak inside leg kick. They clinched. Vera landed a knee to the body in the plum. They broke apart. Two forty. Another weak inside leg kick. Vera switched stances. Vera blocked a weak body kick and 'ate' a weak inside leg kick. Switched stances again. Andy landed a good right hand to the chin. Vera landed a jab and another to the nose. Two minutes. Andy just standing there. Boos coming. Vera landed a jab. They clinched once more. Andy landed a pair of weak punches inside. I think Andy was talking there. Vera landed a knee to the body and a ehadkick and a knee to the body. They broke. Andy dropped his hands. One minute. 'Don't stand in front of him!' Vera landed a counter right hand. A weak inside leg kick. Andy partially blocked a big body kick. Thirty. Even Mazzagatti looks bored. Andy landed a jab and ate one. Twenty. Vera had his hands low, dodged a few jabs. Vera landed a big leg kick. The second round ended. Boos came. The third round began and they touched gloves. Vera landed an uppercut catching Andy coming in. Vera landed an inside leg kick. Andy landed a weak inside leg kick and a leg kick. Vera landed an inside leg kick. They clinched with Andy landing a jab and a body shot. More knees to the leg from Andy. The crowd chanted 'Andy' repeatedly over and over. Andy landed a few body shots. Three fifty. Vera landed a knee to the body. Not much really going on here. The referee told them to work. Andy landed a body shot and ate a knee. Vera had the plum. The referee broke them up. Three minutes. Vera landed a stiff jab. They clinched, Andy landed an uppercut. Andy landed a weak punch inside. Two thirty-five. Boos. They broke. They clinched again. Vera had the plum. He wasn't doing anything with it. Two ten. A knee to the body. They broke. Andy landed a left hook. They clinched, Vera landed a knee to the chin. One forty. A big knee to the solar plexus and another. They broke. Andy landed a left hand and they clinched. More knees to that leg from Andy. They broke. Vera landed a jab. They clinched and Vera landed a knee to the body. Fifty-five. Vera broke with a knee to the face. Andy blocked a high body kick. Andy had his hands low. Thirty. Andy shot in, Vera stuffed it to the clinch with a knee to the body. Another. Ten. Another knee to the arm. Another to the hip. The third round began. Both men looked exhausted. Vera had the unanimous decision win.